


One More

by makos_lightningrod



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makos_lightningrod/pseuds/makos_lightningrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little fic about Kainora at the wedding. :) NEEDED SOME KAINORA</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More

"You didn’t think you were going to get away without having a dance with me, were you?" She looks up and sees him standing there with a grin on his face. She can see every single one of his teeth and she realizes that one of the first things that she fell in love with was his smile.

"Well, maybe I didn’t want to dance with you. Did you ever think about that?" She asks, trying to sound nonchalant but it comes off looking like she’s sad and horrible at being nonchalant. So he grins more and rolls his eyes. He nods to the dance floor that’s been illuminated by the blue lanterns and she mulls on her answer. "I don’t know. I don’t think my father would allow me to dance with you."

"Come on, Jinora. What’s it going to take for me to get in a dance with my girlfriend?" He finally pouts and his hair does this thing where it bounces when he bows his head and she sighs, grabbing his hand. She ignores the wide, smug grin on his face as he follows her wordlessly.

"You just can’t let me have it, can you?" She asks, feeling a flutter when his hands come around her waist and she can feel his fingers link together against her spine.

"No, because then how could I keep you interested in someone like me?" He asks, leading her in a slow song. He knows that she prefers to be leading, but he can’t help it as his foot moves before hers and she begins to follow him.

"What’s that supposed to mean?" She asks, frowning. She knows he’s always been confident about who he is and never understands why he chooses to talk about himself like this. "You know why I’m interested in you. You know why I love you."

He softens. “I know,” he whispers. She feels his finger running up and down the end of her spine and she feels herself arching slightly toward him. He takes advantage of this and pulls her closer to him so that his nose grazes against hers. “I just…Now that things are going to get better…I just…I want you to know that no matter what, I’m here. And I love you, too.”

Her hands move from his shoulders and down the his red suspenders. She smiles and tugs on the elastic, letting it slip from her fingers and snap against his chest. He doesn’t even flinch, quite used to the feeling from years of wearing suspenders.

When she moves to tug at his suspenders again, his hands are suddenly on her wrists, stilling the movements of her hands. She looks up at him and exhales slowly. “Kai…”

"Let’s dance to another song," he whispers to her, moving her hands up to clasp around his neck once more. But when the next song begins, their feet seem planted on the floor.

But his lips find hers and she feels like she’s being swept away.


End file.
